finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
The Elves are a recurring race in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Elves are a peaceful race that reside in Elfheim. Their leader is the Prince of Elfheim, and they are related to the Dark Elves, the leader of whom has cast the Prince of Elfheim into a deep sleep. The Elf King and his descendants were trusted with the Mystic Key by the royal family of Cornelia, to keep until the fabled Warriors of Light arrived in Elfheim to claim it. The Elves have four magic shops in their town and are of relatively small stature, which seems to imply they favor magic over physical might. Final Fantasy IV A Dark Elf stole the Crystal from Troia, and took it into his lair in the Lodestone Cavern that has a powerful magnetic field inside. Edward uses his harp through the Whisperweed to disband the magnetic field and give Cecil's party a chance to equip metal weapons and fight the Dark Elf. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dark Elf's spirit resides in the Crystal Chamber of the Lodestone Cavern and attacks Palom and Leonora. When the elf transforms into a dragon, he resists their magic. The Mysterious Girl destroys him with the Eidolon, Shiva. Final Fantasy XI An Elf-like race appears called the Elvaan. Final Fantasy XIV An Elf-like race appears called the Elezen. They are divided into two clans—Wildwood and Duskwight. Wildwood are called "Greens" by their cousins and reside in the Black Shroud (also known as the Twelveswood) and the forest nation of Gridania. However, there are also Wildwood Elezen in the lands of Coerthas—which were green prior to the environmental-altering Calamity. They live in the stone city of Ishgard. The Duskwight, on the other hand, are called 'Greys' by their cousins, primarily do not have a home of their own (but frequently are seen in Gridania and the general Twelveswood), and are consistently shunned and belittled as pickpockets and general malcontents, cyclically driving them to take to such behavior out of desperation and spite. In the parallel world of The First, Elezen are known simply as Elves. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The elves live in Arbor. They appear humanoid, but keep to themselves. The forest of Arbor is considered sacred by the elves and trespassing humans are turned into plants. The elves have the power to converse with animals, and to turn people into animals as well. The elves are led by the Queen who resides in Arbor. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Elves make an appearance; Freyr, the secret identity of the Gramps, is their king. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Elves are an ancient and proud race from Lapis that love nature and beautiful things, like art and music. They are said to be typically strict, law-abiding and conservative, and prefer peace and quiet. They enjoy the gift of longevity, but they dislike and distrust other races like humans and dwarves. Elves avoid interacting with them, believing that is what the gods wish. Instead the elves coexist with nature, and excel at employing powers from their surroundings. Proficient in magic, they are said to have the power to hear the voices of nature itself. They are even able to listen to the voice of the wind and sing songs that whisper of the future. Elves don't get along with dwarves, considering them barbarians for extracting natural resources to their forges. One rare exception are the elven couple Lunera and Bran, who befriended the dwarf Ruggles in Gronoa and worked together to survive in the harsh continent. There were other colonies scattered across the continent, but the great disaster caused by the war of Paladia and the miasma that followed decimated the elven population, who are particularly susceptible to the effects of miasma. In those circumstance they befriended the esper Lakshmi. Nowadays they are rarely seen due to their low numbers and avoidance of human civilization, though some like Fryevia do interact freely with humans. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Captain N: The Game Master'' The Prince and an elven magic shop keeper appears within the episode. A couple of armored bandits rob his magic shop, claiming Astos was behind the thievery. Etymology es:Elfos Category:Races